We are examining abdominal and gluteal subcutaneous adipose tissue samples from children at various pubertal stages and from adults to determine at what point the "adult type" regional adrenoreceptor status differences become evident and to examine subcellular mechanisms which are likely mediators of these differences. In addition, anthropometric data are being collected on a large population of children and adults exposed to pre- and postnatal states of hypo- and hyper-androgenism.